


Без названия

by astronautsan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Running Away
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsan/pseuds/astronautsan
Summary: Джейсон сбегает из дома.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> au, в которой лэсли томпкинс живет в бладхэйвене, а мост, объединяющий готэм и бладхэйвен, вантовый, а не просто висячий.

Автобус убаюкивающе потрескивал на неровной дороге. Укутавшись в не по погоде легкую куртку и как можно плотнее прижав к себе рюкзак, заплатки на котором накладывались друг на друга слой за слоем, делая его несуразно большим и бесформенным, Джейсон прислонился лбом к холодному окну, дребезжание которого отдавалось в висках и заставляло зубы постукивать в такт. Согреваемое теплым дыханием, стекло запотевало, очертания проносившихся перед глазами улиц постепенно становились все мене и менее четкими, пока вовсе не погрузились в туман, сквозь который различались только расплывающиеся в стороны пятна фонарного света.

Линии натянутых стальных тросов вантового моста, разделяющего Готэм и Бладхэйвен, по ночам казались особенно острыми. Джейсон потянулся к шее: рассекающий её неглубокий порез все еще неприятно покалывало.

«Добро пож_ловать в Блад_ейвен»

В наскоро собранном рюкзаке не оказалось кошелька. Об этом Джейсон узнал уже на кассе в круглосуточной забегаловке. Самый дешевый бургер стоил два с половиной доллара; у Джейсона в ладони — ржавый четвертак, найденный в кармане куртки, он крепко сжимал его, продолжая перечитывать меню, нависавшее над кассой, снова и снова, снова и снова, снова и снова, пока скучающий сонный официант в помятой футболке и уродливой кепке-тенниске не спросил у него:

«Будете что-нибудь заказывать?»

Ему удалось провести на вокзале около получаса: подложив рюкзак под голову, он растянулся на жесткой скамейке в комнате ожидания, прикрыв глаза, но не надеясь заснуть. Напротив похрапывал бездомный, окруженный со всех сторон смердящими пакетами и сумками. Вступивший в ночную смену охранник, цокот каблуков которого эхом разносился по коридорам, ведущим к комнате ожидания, заметил их почти сразу. Он грубо схватил Джейсона за предплечье, вздергивая, и потянул к выходу, буквально вышвыривая на улицу. Пошел дождь.

Они оба так и остались стоять у вокзала: он и бездомный. В рюкзаке не было ни зонта, ни дождевика. Судя по всему, единственное, что там было, — банка газировки, упаковка чипсов, салфетка с завернутым в неё недоеденным печеньем, издание Джейн Остин в тканевом переплете, выбившиеся от частого чтения нити которого торчали во все стороны, и запасная пара носков.

Рука, дотронувшаяся до плеча, вывела его из ступора:

«Эй, мальчик, я могу дать тебе десятку, если ты мне...»

Наконец найдя единственную в городе, судя по времени, затраченному на её поиск, остановку с навесом, он принялся копошиться в рюкзаке. Пусть у него не было десятки на нормальный ужин, в рюкзаке все еще была еда, которой должно было хватить хотя бы на перекус.

Газировка показалась ему слишком сладкой, а чипсы — слишком солеными. Было невкусно, скорее, противно: во рту чувствовался вкус горечи от накатывающей тошноты, но живот перестал урчать.

Патрульная машина припарковалась у остановки. Из открытого окна показалось знакомое лицо. Офицер тревожно оглядел его и, заметив пустые упаковки, сложенные на сидении рядом с Джейсоном, спросил:

«Ты не голоден?»

Офицер Грейсон, уже без куртки и козырька, сидел напротив в узкой кабинке придорожного кафе и разделывался с двойным чизбургером, размазывая кетчуп по всему своему лицу. Джейсон невольно подметил кусочек лука, прилипший к его носу, и нитку салата, обвившую его палец.

— Ты снова сбежал, — утвердительно начал Грейсон, на что Джейсону оставалось только кивнуть. Он ел понемногу: вытаскивал по одному ломтику картошки из пакетика, делал паузу, затем откусывал крохотный кусочек гамбургера — и так по кругу; старательно делал вид, будто не голоден.

— Что на этот раз?

— Как обычно, — как обычно новый ухажер его матери напился и угрожал ему столовым ножом; как обычно мать в беспамятстве лежала на холодном кафеле в ванной и ничего не могла с этим поделать; как обычно пришлось бежать как можно дальше и как можно быстрее.

— Что с твоими руками?

Посмотрев на разбитые костяшки своих пальцев, на грязь, скопившуюся под ногтями, Джейсон пожал плечами:

— Подрался с бездомным.

Грейсон ничего не ответил, только, тщательно вытерев руки и отбросив смятую салфетку в сторону, взялся за подбородок Джейсона, поднимая его и разглядывая открывшуюся шею. Зрачки холодных голубых глаз напротив ужасающе сузились, лицо офицера исказилось, приобретая серый оттенок.

«Тебе нужно к врачу, Джейсон»

Больница и все, кто в ней находились, казалось, насквозь пропитались запахом хлорки «409» — неживым и щекочущим нос. Чихнув несколько раз подряд, Джейсон утер нос рукавом толстовки.

Руки доктора Томпкинс работали быстро и аккуратно — она накладывала швы уверенными стежками, будто кожа была и не кожей вовсе — тонкой податливой сетью для вышивания. Её лишенное эмоций лицо было так близко, что Джейсон мог различить впадины морщин в уголках её глаз, испарину, образовавшуюся рядом с пульсирующей от напряжения веной на лбу, тонкую линию её сухих губ. Изучение чужого лица помогало ему справиться с колющей болью: чувствительная кожа шеи пусть и вела себя послушно в руках доктора, но ему приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы проглотить слезы, застелившие глаза.

Когда доктор Томпкинс, наконец обрезав нить, заговорила, Джейсон понял, что она обращалась не к нему:

«Упеки этого ублюдка за решетку»

— Я довезу тебя до дома, возражения не принимаются. — Грейсон поправил козырек, надвинув его на глаза. Он был неестественно молчаливым; Джейсон знал, что офицер боялся тишины и постоянно заполнял её воздухом, в который превращался его бесконечный и лишенный смысла поток слов каждый раз, когда говорить становилось не о чем, оттого чужая молчаливая сосредоточенность мнилась Джейсону чужеродной, заставляя неловко елозить на мягком сидении и то и дело цепляться забинтованной рукой за ремень безопасности.

В тишине он смотрел в окно, на редкие проезжающие мимо машины, на влажный асфальт, от которого искрами отражался фонарный свет, на сам Бладхэйвен — уменьшенную копию Готэма. Впереди показался мост.

«Добро пожаловать в Готэм»

Дверь все так же была раскрыта нараспашку.

— Пришел получить еще, щенок?

Нож в чужих руках больше не казался таким опасным. Сам мужчина, широкий и высокий, угрожающий одним своим размером, сжался и нелепо осунулся, стоило ему заметить полицейскую форму — Джейсон с презрением подумал о том, что испытывать страх по отношению к такому убогому существу было унизительно.

Грейсон решил проблему неожиданно быстро: Джейсон успел только уложить Катрин в кровать и, напоив её водой, накрыть одеялом, когда из коридора послышался голос:

«Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вы понимаете свои права?»

Написав на подвернувшемся на кухне куске бумаги номер своего телефона, который Джейсону еле удалось расшифровать, офицер Грейсон попросил:

— Если понадобится помощь, звони мне. — Он смотрел на Джейсона так, будто тот был маленьким ребенком, для которого нужно тщательно разжевывать каждое слово. — Ты меня понял?

— Понял. — Джейсон сжал бумажку в руках.

Может, если Джейсон достаточно осмелеет для того, чтобы не бояться просить о помощи, дома станет безопаснее. Может, ему не придется каждый раз сбегать, поджав хвост.

— Спасибо. — Он стыдливо подался вперед, оплетая руками чужие плечи. Сердце замерло, когда его обняли в ответ.


End file.
